Current medications for systemic lupus erythematosus do not completely control symptoms of the disease and/or can have side-effects. GL701 is a form of DHEA (dehydroepiandrosterone), an investigational drug, that has shown benefit in studies of lupus patients. This multi-center study will determine if DHEA (200 mg) works better than a placebo for SLE in 300 women who have active lupus, but are taking prednisone doses of 10 mg or less.